Onyx, Kortz, and A Ruby Eye
by Jinxypie
Summary: In a hole next to me, was a handsome looking male Mogma. However, he was holding my jewel, which was only the best thing in the world to me besides treasure hunting. . . . Twoshot for my favorite Mogma, Kortz.
1. Mysterious Mogma and Aggressive Arachnid

I sighed yet another time.

I just could not find the hole I had put the jewel, _my_ jewel. I dug everywhere for it, even where the dirt wasn't easy to get my claws into. I resurfaced again and growled, clenching my sharp teeth together and scraping my claws against he hard ground.

Suddenly I felt vibrations behind me and I quickly spun around in the hole I was in, there, in a hole next to me, was a handsome looking male Mogma. However, he was holding my jewel, which was only the best thing in the world to me besides treasure hunting.

I swiftly jumped straight out of my hole and onto the unsuspecting Mogma guy, wrestling in the dirt to get my jewel out of his paw. I finally scratched my jewel out of his closed claws and held it close to my chest, the hard worn leather of my chest plate was scraping against the fur on my paw, inside my claws were sitting the small blood colored jewel shaped as an eye.

I then got a good look at who I was just wrestling with, he had dark red hair that was sweeping over his left eye which was brilliant green and he had a slight pointed goatee a bit of darker red then his hair on his head. His digging harness was brownish red and had white marks in the slight shaky shape of bones.

He eyed me up and down, and I felt the need to look myself over.

My fur was a darker color then most Mogmas, a dark hazel, and was riddled with dark brown dirt crumbles. My hair color was dark brown, almost black and I had bangs that went halfway covering my ember colored eyes. My digging harness was black with shaky white spirals and it had many pockets in which I put my small treasures in and also a small knife that I always carried around with me.

My soft pink nose started sniffing the air to see if I knew his scent, I didn't.

"Yo, what are ya doin' stealing my treasure!" He hissed at me in a deep husky voice, I bared my fangs.

"Ain't your treasure, this was mine first!" I said, gripping the jewel tighter in my fist, the hard edges digging into my skin under my fur. "I found it!" He got close, trying to intimidate me. "I lost it!" I said, matching his movements.

He tried to grab it from my paw but I quickly twisted around and dug into my hole again going as fast as I could to get away from the advancing Mogma. I made many many tight turns to different tunnels and making my own new side tunnels.

I emerged in a room that reminded me of where I was, I think to the humans and the Kiwikis that resided in that area called it the Skyview Temple, or something like that. It was covered with green vines, stones, and there was a ditch with water in it.

However, my eyes were more trained on the huge giant dark purple spider with it's red ruby eyes staring straight at me. I gripped my jewel eye closer to myself but I knew it was physically impossible, and then I put my jewel in one of my digging harness pockets making sure that the lock was secure.

I bared my fangs and showed off my sharp claws that were worn down and sharpened from long use. It charged at me and I swiped at it, my claws hitting hard on it's exoskeleton making a sharp _"cling!"_

I retreated towards my hole but it hit me that the Mogma that had been following me was probably right down there, and I had to choose between the Mogma and the large spider who was eyeing me right now. Looking for a good place to bite down on my flesh.

I chose the Mogma, and I dived straight into the hole and into the tunnels. I ran straight into the guy, I groaned rubbing my head, and I hoped that I didn't pass out.

Unfortunately, that is exactly what I did.


	2. Love At First Kiss

I moaned, my head hurt as well as my neck.

I opened my ember eyes and were staring into bright green, the eyes of the Mogma that had found my lost ruby eye. I growled, narrowing my eyes, and he put up his paws in defense.

"Yo, whoa, whoa, there! I'm not gonna hurt ya." He said, I sat upright and took in my surroundings. It was obviously a Mogma burrow, and it was a bit messy so I assumed it belonged to the Mogma guy in front of me.

"Ya alright? Sorry, but after ya went down I kinda brought ya back to my place. I'm Kortz by the way." He said, I offered a small smirk. "Onyx." I said, then I quickly checked my pocket in which the jewel eye was. It was still there, I smiled at him.

"Thank you, but I'll be going now." I said, then I made my way towards the exit. Kortz stopped me, and I took a step back.

"It's not really safe out there, there's a monster out there, one of those shock worms." I nodded, then sat back down on the dirt again. I leaned against the wall and took out the blood red eye. I could tell Kortz green eyes were on me and my jewel, but I merely ignored him.

"It's been in my family for generations. I was just a pup when my mother died and I got it." I said lovingly, like I was almost bragging, and I guess I was but, I was the one holding the ruby eye. Kortz sat down next to me, smirking at me and also the eye in my hand.

"Where did you find it?" I asked, I had forgotten where I had lost it. "In that big room towards the end of da temple." He replied, I nodded, I had tried to get to the end to look for treasure but something didn't let me. "Well, Kortz, thank you. I guess. If it hadn't been for you I probably never would've found my jewel." I said, leaning in to give him a small kiss on the cheek in my thanks.

However, he turned his head at the last second and my lips came in contact with his own. I was shocked beyond belief, and we jumped apart from each other. "I-I-I'm sorry, I don't know what happened." Kortz apologized, I smiled innocently. "No need to apologize." I said simply, then sat down.

When I kissed him, I felt. Electricity, it was like the monster outside had somehow found it's way into my body and mixed up my head. I looked over at the Mogma, wondering if he had felt it also.

I then remembered what my elder Mogmas had told me about, love. Love at first sight? Not possible, not at all. But, maybe, love at first kiss? Possible, and it was very probable that I had just felt it.

I looked over at Kortz, and it all happened so fast. All I remember is that he was kissing me, hard. Urgently, and pinning me to the wall roughly. I knew then that he loved me just as much as I did, even though I just met him. It was a Mogma instinct I guess, and true love.

Love at first kiss.


End file.
